yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Premature Burial
すぎた |jpname = 早すぎた埋葬 |jphira = はやすぎたまいそう |phon = Hayasugita Maisō |trans = Early Burial |image = PrematureBurial-BP01-EN-R-1E.png |attribute = Spell |typest = Equip |number = 70828912 |lore = Pay 800 Life Points to target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster. |delore = Zahle 800 Life Points. Wähle 1 Monster aus deinem Friedhof, beschwöre es als Spezialbeschwörung offen in Angriffsposition auf das Spielfeld und rüste es mit dieser Karte aus. Wenn diese Karte zerstört wird, zerstöre das ausgerüstete Monster. |itlore = Paga 800 Life Points. Scegli 1 Mostro dal tuo Cimitero, evocalo tramite un'Evocazione Speciale sul Terreno, scoperto in Posizione d'Attacco ed equipaggialo con questa carta. Quando questa carta viene distrutta, distruggi il Mostro equipaggiato. |ptlore = Pague 800 Life Points. Escolha 1 monstro do seu Cemitério, Invoque-o, por Invocação Especial, no Campo em Posição de Ataque com a face para cima, e equipe-o com este card. Quando este card for destruído, destrua o monstro equipado. |splore = Pay 800 Life Points. Selecciona 1 monstruo desde tu Graveyard. Special Summon en el campo face-up Attack Position, y equipala con esta carta. Cuando esta carta es destruída, destroy el monstruo equipped. |chlore = 支付800基本分，选择自己墓地存在的1只怪兽发动。选择的怪兽表侧攻击表示特殊召唤，并装备这张卡。这张卡破坏时，装备怪兽破坏。 |jplore = ８００ライフポイントを払う。自分の墓地からモンスターカードを１体選択して攻撃表示でフィールド上に特殊召喚し、このカードを装備する。このカードが破壊された時、装備モンスターを破壊する。 |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN091 - SR) Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-EN037 - UR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-EN023 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-039 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-EN013 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-EN018 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-EN017 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-EN020 - C) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-EN018 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-EN024 - C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-EN040 - R/SFR) |na_sets = Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-037 - UR) |eu_sets = Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-E037 - UR) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-EN012 - C) |fr_sets = Serviteur du Pharaon (SDP-F037 - UR) Deck de Démarrage (YSD-FR023 - C) Deck de Démarrage Kaiba Évolution (SKE-FR039 - C) Deck de Structure 1: Le Rugissement du Dragon (SD1-FR013 - C) Deck de Structure 3: Souffle de la Destruction (SD3-FR018 - C) Deck de Structure 4: La Fureur des Profondeurs (SD4-FR017 - C) Deck de Structure 6: Le Jugement du Magicien (SD6-FR020 - C) Deck de Structure 7: Forteresse Invincible (SD7-FR018 - C) Deck de Structure: La Résurrection des Grands Dragons (SDRL-FR024 - C) Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique (BP01-FR040 - R/SFR) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE091 - SR) Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-G037 - UR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-DE023 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-DE039 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-DE013 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-DE018 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-DE017 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-DE020 - C) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-DE018 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-DE024 - C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE040 - R/SFR) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT091 - SR) Servitore del Faraone (SDF-I037 - UR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-IT023 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-IT039 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-IT013 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-IT018 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-IT017 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-IT020 - C) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-IT018 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-IT024 - C) Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT040 - R/SFR) |pt_sets = Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-PT039 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-PT013 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-PT018 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-PT017 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP091 - SR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-SP023 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-SP039 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-SP013 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-SP018 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-SP017 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-SP020 - C) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-SP018 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-SP024 - C) Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP040 - R/SFR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP091 - SR) Curse of Anubis (CA-38 - R) Duelist Legacy Volume.1 (DL1-126 - SR) Joey Volume 2 Structure Deck (SJ2-027 - C) Kaiba Structure Deck (KA-19 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-JP023 - C) Starter Deck 2007 (YSD2-JP025 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-JP013 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-JP018 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-JP017 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-JP020 - C) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-JP018 - C) Structure Deck 11: Surge of Radiance (SD11-JP021 - C) Structure Deck 13: Revival of the Great Dragon (SD13-JP021 - C) Yugi Structure Deck (YU-30 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR091 - SR) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR048 - SR) Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-KR037 - UR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-KR039 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-KR013 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-KR018 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-KR017 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-KR020 - C) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-KR018 - C) Structure Deck 13: Revival of the Great Dragon (SD13-KR021 - C) |gx1_sets = Basic 2-A (Ultra Rare) |gx02_sets = Equip Me (Ultra Rare) |ntr_sets = Magician's Soul (Super Rare) |eds_sets = Buster Blader (Common) |wc6_sets = Pharaoh's Servant (Ultra Rare) Equipment Collection (Ultra Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Ultra Rare) All at Random (Common) All Spells (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 17 |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light |anime_mov = Present |anime_dm = 079, 085, 096, 097, 100, 111, 126, 188 |anime_gx = 048, 054, 069, 111, 122, 131, 150, 153, 157, 172 |anime_5d = 039 |manga_gx = 003 |lp1 = Pay Life Points for Cost |summon1 = Special Summons from your Graveyard |mst1 = Destroys your Monster Cards |adv = Forbidden |trad = Limited |gx02status = Limited |gx04status = Limited |database_id = 4966 }}